This invention is a surgical device. In particular, it is a catheter assembly and a section of that catheter assembly. That catheter assembly may be used in accessing a tissue target within the body, typically a target which is accessible through the vascular system. Central to the invention is the use of a braided metallic reinforcing member, typically of super-elastic alloy ribbon, situated within the catheter body in such a way to create a catheter section having an exceptionally thin wall, controlled stiffness, high resistance to kinking, and complete recovery in vivo from kinking situations. The braid may have a single pitch or may vary in pitch along the axis of the catheter or catheter section. The braided ribbon reinforcing member typically is placed between a flexible outer tubing member and an inner tubing member to produce a catheter section which is very flexible but highly kink resistant.
The catheter sections made according to this invention may be used alone or in conjunction with other catheter sections either made using the concepts shown herein or made in other ways. The more proximal sections of the catheter assembly are often substantially stiffer than the more distal sections due to the presence of stiff polymeric tubing or metallic tubing or composited materials in the stiffer section.
Catheters are increasingly used to access remote regions of the human body and, in doing so, delivering diagnostic or therapeutic agents to those sites. In particular, catheters which use the circulatory system as the pathway to these treatment sites are especially practical. Catheters are also used to access other regions of the body, e.g., genito-urinary regions, for a variety of therapeutic and diagnostic reasons. One such treatment of diseases of the circulatory system is via angioplasty (PCA). Such a procedure uses catheters having balloons on their distal tips. It is similarly common that those catheters are used to deliver a radio-opaque agent to the site in question prior to the PCA procedure to view the problem prior to treatment.
Often the target which one desires to access by catheter is within a soft tissue such as the liver or the brain. These are difficult sites to reach. The catheter must be introduced through a large artery such as those found in the groin or in the neck and then be passed through ever-narrower regions of the arterial system until the catheter reaches the selected site. Often such pathways will wind back upon themselves in a multi-looped path. These catheters are difficult to design and to utilize in that they must be fairly stiff at their proximal end so to allow the pushing and manipulation of the catheter as it progresses through the body, and yet must be sufficiently flexible at the distal end to allow passage of the catheter tip through the loops and increasingly smaller blood vessels mentioned above and yet at the same time not cause significant trauma to the blood vessel or to the surrounding tissue. Further details on the problems and an early, but yet effective, way of designing a catheter for such a traversal may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,768, to Engelson. These catheters are designed to be used with a guidewire. A guidewire is simply a wire, typically of very sophisticated design, which is the xe2x80x9cscoutxe2x80x9d for the catheter. The catheter fits over and slides along the guidewire as it passes through the vasculature. Said another way, the guidewire is used to select the proper path through the vasculature with the urging of the attending physician and the catheter slides along behind once the proper path is established.
There are other ways of causing a catheter to proceed through the human vasculature to a selected site, but a guidewire-aided catheter is considered to be both quite quick and somewhat more accurate than the other procedures. One such alternative procedure is the use of a flow-directed catheter. These devices often have a small balloon situated on the distal end of the catheter which may be alternately deflated and inflated as the need to select a route for the catheter is encountered.
This invention is an adaptable one and may be used in a variety of catheter formats. The invention utilizes the concept of combining one or more polymeric tubes with a metallic braid comprising ribbons of a super-elastic alloy. The construction technique has the benefit of producing catheter sections having small overall diameters but with exceptional strength, resistance to kinking, and recovery from kinking (even in vivo) should such kinking occur. This catheter may be used in conjunction with a guidewire, but the catheter body may also be used as a flow-directed catheter with the attachment of a balloon or in combination with a specifically flexible tip, as is seen, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,205 to Zenzen et al., the entirety of which is incorporated by reference.
The use of braids in a catheter body is not a novel concept. Typical background patents are discussed below. However, none of these documents have used our concept to produce a catheter which has the physical capabilities of the catheter of this invention.
Multi-Wrap Catheters
There are a number of catheters discussed in the literature which utilize catheter bodies having multiply-wrapped reinforcing material. These catheters include structures having braided bands or ones in which the spirally wound material is simply wound in one direction and the following layer or layers are wound in the other.
Crippendorf, U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,542, describes a xe2x80x9ccatheter-type instrumentxe2x80x9d which is typically used as a ureteral or urethral catheter. The physical design is said to be one having a distal section of greater flexibility and a proximal section of lesser flexibility. The device is made of intertwined threads of silk, cotton, or some synthetic fiber. It is made by impregnating a fabric-based tube with a stiffening medium which renders the tube stiff yet flexible. The thus-plasticized tubing is then dipped in some other medium to allow the formation of a flexible varnish-like layer. This latter material may be a tung oil base or a phenolic resin and a suitable plasticizer. There is no indication that this device is of the flexibility described herein. Additionally, it appears to be the type which is used in some region other than in the body""s periphery or in its soft tissues.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,531, to Edwards, shows a catheter having braiding-edge walls. The device further has additional layers of other polymers such as TEFLON and the like. The strands found in the braiding in the walls appear to be threads having circular cross-sections. There is no suggestion of constructing a device using ribbon materials. Furthermore, the device is shown to be fairly stiff in that it is designed so that it may be bent using a fairly large handle at its proximal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,632, to Cook, shows a catheter body utilizing fiberglass bands wrapped spirally for the length of the catheter. As is shown in FIG. 2 and the explanation of the Figure at column 3, lines 12 and following, the catheter uses fiberglass bands which are braided, that is to say, bands which are spiraled in one direction cross over and under bands which are spiraled in the opposite direction. Additionally, it should be observed that FIG. 3 depicts a catheter shaft having both an inner lining or core 30 and an outer tube 35.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,919, to Alston, Jr. et al., shows a multilayered catheter assembly using multi-stranded flat wire braid. The braid 14 in FIG. 3 further covers an interior tubing or substrate 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,586 shows a method for the production of a hollow, conductive medical tubing. The conductive wires are placed in the walls of hollow tubing specifically for implantation in the human body, particularly for pacemaker leads. The tubing is preferably made of an annealed copper wire which has been coated with a body-compatible polymer such as a polyurethane or a silicone. After coating, the copper wire is wound into a tube. The wound substrate is then coated with still another polymer to produce a tubing having spiral conducting wires in its wall.
A document showing the use of a helically wound ribbon of flexible material in a catheter is U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,972, to Samson. This device is a guiding catheter and it may be produced from one or more wound ribbons. The preferred ribbon is a polyaramid material known as Kevlar 49. Again, this device is a device which must be fairly stiff. It is a device which is designed to take a xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d and remain in a particular configuration as another catheter is passed through it. It must be soft enough so as not to cause substantial trauma, but it is certainly not for use with a guidewire. It would not meet the flexibility criteria required of the inventive catheter described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,182, to Rydell et al, shows a device using a stainless steel braid imbedded in its wall and having an inner layer of a polyfluorocarbon The process also described therein is a way to laminate the polyfluorocarbon to a polyurethane inner layer so as to prevent delamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,681, to Lenck, shows a method and apparatus useful for artificial fertilization. The device itself is a long portion of tubing which, depending upon its specific materials of construction, may be made somewhat stiffer by the addition of a spiral reinforcement comprising stainless steel wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,478, to Evard et al., discloses a multi-sectioned or composite vascular catheter. The interior section of the catheter appears to have three sections making up the shaft. The most interior (and distal) section, 47, appears to be a pair of coils 13 and 24 having a polymeric tubing member 21 placed within it. The next, more proximal, section is 41, and FIG. 4 shows it to be xe2x80x9cwrapped or braidedxe2x80x9d about the next inner layer discussed just above. The drawing does not show it to be braided but, instead, a series of spirally wrapped individual strands. Finally, the outermost tubular section of this catheter core is another fiber layer 49, of similar construction to the middle section 26 discussed just above.
Another catheter showing the use of braided wire is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,404, to Gold et al. Mention is made in Gold et al of the concept of varying the pitch angle between wound strands so to result in a device having differing flexibilities at differing portions of the device. The differing flexibilities are caused by the difference in pitch angle. No mention is made of the use of ribbon, nor is any specific mention made of the particular uses to which the Gold et al. device may be placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,092, to Webster, Jr., shows a catheter device used to monitor cardiovascular electrical activity or to electrically stimulate the heart. The catheter uses braided helical members having a high modulus of elasticity, e.g., stainless steel. The braid is a fairly complicated, multi-component pattern shown very well in FIG. 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,660 shows the production of catheters having reinforcing strands in their sheath wall. The metallic strands are wound throughout the tubular sheath in a helical crossing pattern so to produce a substantially stronger sheath. The reinforcing filaments are used to increase the longitudinal stiffness of the catheter for good xe2x80x9cpushabilityxe2x80x9d. The device appears to be quite strong and is wound at a tension of about 250,000 lb./in.2 or more. The flat strands themselves are said to have a width of between 0.006 and 0.020 inches and a thickness of 0.0015 and 0.004 inches. There is no suggestion to use these concepts in devices having the flexibility and other configurations described below.
Another variation which utilizes a catheter wall having helically placed liquid crystal fibrils is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,305, to Zdrahala. The catheter body is extruded through an annular die, having relatively rotating inner and outer mandrel dies. In this way, the tube containing the liquid crystal polymer plastic-containing material exhibits a bit of circumferential orientation due to the rotating die parts. At column 2, line 40 and following, the patent suggests that the rotation rate of the inner and outer walls of the die may be varied as the tube is extruded, with the result that various sections of the extruded tube exhibit differing stiffnesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,482 shows a balloon catheter having a stainless steel hypotube catheter shaft and a distal balloon. Certain sections of the device shown in the patent use a spiral ribbon of stainless steel secured to the outer sleeve by a suitable adhesive to act as a transition section from a section of very high stiffness to a section of comparatively low stiffness.
Japanese Kokai 05-220,225, owned by the Terumo Corporation, describes a catheter in which the torsional rigidity of the main body is varied by incorporating onto an inner tubular section 33, a wire layer which is tightly knitted at the proximal section of the catheter and more loosely knitted at a midsection.
Single-Layer, Reinforced Catheters
There are a variety of catheters which, unlike the devices discussed above, utilize but a single layer of reinforcing material.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 243,396 to Pfarre, patented in June of 1881, shows the use of a surgical tube having a wire helix situated within the tube wall. The wire helix is said to be vulcanized into the cover of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,975, to Hendrickson, shows a similar device also comprising a stainless steel wire 15 embedded in the inner wall of a rubber catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,768, to de Toledo, shows a xe2x80x9cunitary, combined spring guide-catheter that includes an inner wall portion formed as a continuous helical spring with the helices in contact with each other and an outer wall portion formed from an inert plastic material enclosing the spring in such a manner as to become firmly bonded to the spring while having its outer surface smoothxe2x80x9d. There is no suggestion to separate the windings of the coil in any fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,083 describes a catheter used for percutaneous administration of a thrombolytic agent directly to a clot in a coronary artery. The device itself is an elongated, flexible tube supported by helically wound wire having a specific cross-sectional shape. The wire is wound into a series of tight, contiguous coils to allow heat shrinking of tubing onto the outside of the wire of the shape of the outer surface of the wire as wound into the helix provides the heat-shrunk tubing with footing for a tight fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,024, to Coneys, shows a catheter which employs a set of helical strips within the wall of the catheter. However, the helical strips are of a radio-opaque material, e.g., fluorinated ethylene-propylene. It is not clear that the blended radio-opaque material necessarily provides any physical benefit other than the ability to allow the catheter shaft to be seen when viewed with a fluoroscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,153, to Shimamura et al., describes a device which is characterized as a xe2x80x9creinforced therapeutic tubexe2x80x9d and which uses a spiral reinforcing material embedded within the wall of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,674, to Fearnot et al. (and its parent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,022), shows a small diameter epidural catheter having a distal tip made up of a stainless steel wire which is helically wound and placed within a tubular sheath or tube. There is no suggestion within the patent that the interior coil be made to adhere to the outer tubular sheath.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,158, to de Toledo, shows what is characterized as a xe2x80x9cconvertible wire for use as a guidewire or catheterxe2x80x9d. The patent describes a structure which comprises an interior wire or spring section shown, in the drawings, to be of generally rectangular cross-section. Outer layers of the device include a polyamide sheath placed adjacent to the helical coil at the proximal end of the catheter (see column 4, lines 64 and following). The device also comprises an outer sheath 40 of Teflon that extends from the proximal end 12 to the distal end 14 of the device. The overlying sheath 40 may extend or overhang at the proximal or the distal end of the catheter. The distal tip portion 13 is said to be xe2x80x9cflexible, soft, and floppyxe2x80x9d. The PCT Published Application corresponding to this patent is WO 92/07507.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,627 shows a guidewire suitable for infusion of medicaments to various sites along the guidewire. The guidewire is made up of a helically wound coil having a polyamide sheath enclosing its proximal portion and a Teflon sheath tightly covering the entire wire coil. The coil is closed at its distal end. There is no suggestion that the wire forming the helical core be adhesively attached to its outer coverings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,967, to Lieber et al., shows a medical device, a portion of which is a helical coil which apparently may include an outer plastic sheath in some variations. Apparently, a secondary helix of a somewhat similar design (in that it is formed by rotating a flat wire or the like along its longitudinal axis to form a screw-like configuration) is included within the helical coil to provide axial pushability and torque transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,338, to Kranys, describes a helically wound catheter incorporating a shaft component having a helically wound coil with a skin or webbing supported by the coil. The skin or webbing is said to contribute xe2x80x9cnegligibly to the resistance of the catheter to axially directed compressive forces . . . xe2x80x9d The catheter may include an inner, taut skin component.
The PCT application, WO 93/15785, to Sutton et al., describes kink-resistant tubing made up of a thin layer of an encapsulating material and a reinforcing coil. As is shown in the drawings, the supporting material is embedded within the wall of the tubing in each instance.
The PCT application bearing the number WO 93/05842, to Shin et al., shows a ribbon-wrapped catheter. The device is shown as a section of a dilatation catheter. The inner section 34 is a helically wound coil and is preferably a flat wire. See, page 6, lines 25 and following. The coil is then wrapped with a heat-shrunk jacket 34 formed of low-density polyethylene. A lubricious material such as a silicone coating may then be placed on the inner surface of the spring coil to xe2x80x9cenhance handling of the guidewirexe2x80x9d. It is also said, on page 6 of the document, that the xe2x80x9centire spring coil, before it is wound or jacketed, may be coated with other materials such as Teflon to enhance lubricity or provide other advantages. In some embodiments, the spring coil has been plated with gold.xe2x80x9d
Endoscope Structures
Various endoscopic structures, used primarily in sizes which are larger than endovascular catheters utilize structures including stiffener materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,229, to Krasnicki et al., describes an endoscopic structure 30 having an ultra-thin walled tubular substrate 31 formed of a lubricious material such as TEFLON. The structure contains a filament supported substrate. The filament is coated with and embedded into a filler material, typically an elastomeric material. A highly lubricious outer coating 35, all as shown in FIG. 2, forms the outer layer of the device. FIG. 3 in Krasnicki et al., describes another variation of the endoscopic device in which a different selection of polymer tubing is utilized but the placement of the filamentary support remains varied in an intermediate material of an elastomer. In some variations of the device, the filament is strongly bonded to the inner tubular substrate using an adhesive 37 xe2x80x9csuch as an epoxy cement having sufficient bond strength to hold the filament to the substrate as it is deformed into a tight radius.xe2x80x9d See, column 3, lines 50 and following.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,787, to Ouchi et al. (and its foreign relative, German Offenlegungshrifft DE-3242449) describes a flexible tube for use in an endoscope having a flexible, basic tubular core structure made up of three parts. The three parts are an outer meshwork tube, an intermediate thermoplastic resin tube bonded to the outer meshwork tube, and an inner ribbon made of a stainless steel or the like which is adherent to the two polymeric and meshwork tubes such that the resin tube maintains an adherent compressive pressure in the finished flexible tube. The patent also suggests the production of an endoscope tube having xe2x80x9cflexibility which varies in step-wise manner from one end of the tube to the other . . . [and is produced] by integrally bonding two or more thermoplastic resin tube sections formed of respective resin materials having different hardnesses to the outer surface of the tubular core structure . . . xe2x80x9d. See, column 2, lines 48 and following.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,376 describes an introducer sheath utilizing a thin, flat wire metal coil surrounded only on its exterior surface with a plastic tube of coating. The flat wire coil is placed there to lower the xe2x80x9cresistance of the sheath to buckling while minimizing the wall thickness of the sheath.xe2x80x9d A variation using two counter-wound metal ribbons is also described.
European patent application 0,098,100 describes a flexible tube for an endoscope which uses a helically wound metallic strip having a braided covering contiguous to the outer surface of the coil and having still further out a polymeric coating 9. Interior to the coil is a pair of slender flexible sheaths which are secured to a xe2x80x9cfront-end piece 10xe2x80x3 by soldering.
Japanese Kokai 2-283,346, describes a flexible endoscope tube. The tubular outer shell is made up of two layers of a high molecular weight laminated material. The tube also has an inner layer of an elastic material and interior to it all is a metallic ribbon providing stiffening.
Japanese Kokai 03-023830, also shows the skin for flexible tube used in an endoscope which is made up of a braid 3 prepared by knitting a fine wire of a metal with a flexible portion 2 which is prepared by spirally winding an elastic belt sheet-like material and a skin 4 with which the whole outer surface of the device is covered. The document appears to emphasize the use of a particular polyester elastomer.
Japanese Kokai 5-56,910, appears to show a multi-layered endoscope tube made up of layers of the spiral wound metallic ribbon covered by a polymeric sheath. French Patent Document 2,613,231, describes a medical probe used with an endoscope or for some other device used to stimulate the heart. The device appears to be a helix having a spacing between 0 and 0.25 mm (See page 4, line 20) preferably rectangular in cross section (See Page 4, Line 1) and of a multi-phase alloy such as M35N, SYNTACOBEN, or ELGELOY (See Page 4).
German Offenlegungshrifft DE-3642107 describes an endoscope tube, formed of a spiral tube, a braid formed of fibers interwoven into a net (which braid is fitted on the outer peripheral surface of the spiral tube), and a sheath covering the outer peripheral surface of the braid.
None of the noted devices have the structure required by the claims recited herein.
Other Anti-kinking Configurations
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,949, to Kaldany, describes a tube in which a number of circumferential bands are placed at regular intervals along a catheter shaft The bands may be integrated into the wall of the catheter. A variety of methods for producing the bands in the tubular wall are discussed. These methods include periodically irradiating the wall to produce bands of a higher integral of crosslinking.
European patent application No. 0,421,650-A1 describes a method for producing a catheter from a roll of polymer film while incorporating other materials such as tinfoil elements or the like.
None of the documents cited above provides a structure required by the disclosure and claims recited below, particularly when the flexibility and ability to resist kinks is factored into the physical description of the devices.
This invention includes a catheter section made up of an inner liner and an outer covering and having a super-elastic alloy ribbon braid located between the liner and the covering. The inner liner may be of a polymeric composition. The inner liner and the outer covering, should they be adjacent the braid and both polymeric, may be selected from polymers which are melt-compatible or melt-miscible with each other. In this way, adjacent polymeric layers hold fast to the braid located between them. Such a combination of polymers although desirable is not critical to the inventive concept. The inner liner may also be a helical coil of ribbon or wire.
The super-elastic alloy braid is, in its most basic form, a braid comprising a number of small super-elastic alloy ribbons wound and treated in such a way that the resulting braid is dimensionally stable and the braided ribbons do not twist. The more basic forms of braids used in this invention include those which are made up of an even number of equally sized ribbons. Half of the ribbons are woven in a clockwise direction (as viewed along the axis of the braid) and the remaining half of the ribbons are woven in a counterclockwise direction. The various ribbons may, of course, be of differing size but the sum of the ribbons used in a particular direction should equal those wound in the other direction. Any imbalance will typically cause a helical curl in the resulting catheter. The super-elastic alloy of choice is one known generically as nitinol. Nitinol is an alloy of nickel and titanium which is blended and heat treated in a specific way to produce an alloy having exceptional resistance to plastic deformation upon physical strain. In addition to nickel and titanium, preferred compositions of the alloy may contain a modest amount, up to about 5%, or up to about 8%, of an iron group metal. Especially desired are ternary alloys containing at least about 1.5% (wt) of one or more alloying members selected from the group consisting of vanadium, chromium, manganese, iron, and cobalt, and particularly chromium or iron. The catheter section may additionally have other various layers of polymeric covering and liners as well as metallic tubing members desirably of braid or helical coils. Especially preferred liners comprise polytetrafluoroethylene (TFE) polymer. Hydrophilic coatings both on the interior and exterior are additionally contemplated.
The kink resistance of the catheter section is due to the presence and composition of the braid in cooperation with the tightly held polymers. In addition to exceptional kink resistance, the catheter section may be made in such a way that the wall is extraordinarily thin, particularly when compared to walls of catheters having equal strength but made solely of polymeric materials. The catheter section additionally is very resilient in that, unlike virtually any other commercial catheter, should the catheter section be kinked, the kink is self-healing. This resiliency means that the catheter need not be withdrawn from a patient""s vasculature simply because the catheter has inadvertently kinked. Simple movement of the catheter will cure the kink. Kinking minimization is a matter of concern with many catheters in the marketplace today.
This invention additionally includes catheter sections with braids having more than one pitch or diameter or braid density in a section. The stiffness of the catheter section may be varied continuously by continuously varying the pitch or in a stepwise fashion by stepwise varying the pitch. The pitch may be varied during production of the braid or by changing the diameter of the braid after production. The braid may be partially constructed of polymeric fibers or carbon fibers either replacing a portion of the metallic ribbons or polymeric materials or placed in conjunction with a ribbon in the braid. Other metals, e.g., noble metals such as members of the platinum group or gold, may be used in the braid itself in much the same way to impart radio-opacity to the braid. To tailor the stiffness of the braid, the braid may first wound and portions of the ribbon then removed.
The catheter section of this invention may be used as a catheter assembly by itselfxe2x80x94obviously in conjunction with such necessary and ancillary components as a Luerlock and some manner of providing radio-opacity to the catheter. The catheter section of this invention may be used in nose-to-tail configuration with other catheter sections of similar configuration or with catheter sections made in some other fashion.
The catheter section may be used in a catheter assembly having at least a.) a more distal section made up preferably of an inner liner and an outer covering and having a super-elastic alloy braid located between the liner and interior to the outer covering and b.) a more proximal section comprising a stiff polymeric or metallic tubing member, possibly with an inner lubricious liner. Other sections of these or other designs may be placed variously between the noted sections or distal of the distal braided section noted above.